Feelings Aside
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Eli and Clare meet, there are obviously feelings floating between the two. What will happen when those feelings get pushed aside? Will they come back to haunt them? Please review :p and let me know if I should continue writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

I lay awake in my bed watching the morning sun begin to peek through my window and wondered what today would bring. I had changed so much this summer, from ending my previous relationship with KC and getting laser eye surgery, to a whole new hair style and wardrobe, thanks to the help of my best friend Alli. I wondered if anyone was going to notice the new me.  
It was 7:30, I rolled out of bed and got ready for my first day back to school at Degrassi. I grabbed my backpack and quickly ran down the stairs for some breakfast. On the way to school I met up with Alli and we chatted about how much different this year would be. We talked about how we hoped we had classes together, making new friends, and of course boys. Considering my disastorous relationship with KC when he decided to leave me for the blonde co-captain of the power squad, Im ready for a fresh start. I need to find someone who accepts me for who I am. As we reached Degrassi I stopped and took a deep breath before ascending the front steps into a new year.

Eli's POV

I pulled into the parking lot of my new school, "Degrassi". I sat there for a minute contemplating on whether or not I really wanted to go in. How is this year going to be any different from the others I had spent at my previous schools? I'm not much of a people person. I'm more of a loner, I don't really care about other people's business or ridiculous high school drama. I tend to keep to myself and speak to people only when necessary.

Kids were standing around outside. Guys throwing around footballs and engaging in ridiculous handshakes, girls hugging and screaming excited to see eachother after their long summer break and flaunting new clothes. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of "Morty", my hearse, and made my way up the steps into the school. This is going to be a long year.

Clare's POV

The day was going by fairly slow. I wasn't having a bad day, its just that no one had seemed to notice the new me yet. Most of my classes had been with Alli, that I was thankful for, I dont know how I would make it through the year without her. I finally made it to eighth period, English, noticing that this was just about the only class I didnt have with Alli. Ugh, great I thought to myself. Who' s going to help me calm my nerves and think straight when I have to read my essay's outloud to the class? Who am I going to focus on? When I walked into class I sat in an open seat behind a dark haired boy, who seemed to be coloring in his fingernails with a sharpie. How weird. When Ms. Dawes took the attendance I soon learned that the dark haired boys name was Eli Goldsworthy. I never noticed him around school last year, maybe he's new.

Eli's POV

I had made it to English, my last period of the day. The day hadn't been so bad, I just didn't want to have to stay here any longer than I had to. I got to class a little early and started to color in my fingernails with a black sharpie to pass the time. The bell eventually rang and I heard someone thump their books down on the desk behind me. I heard Ms. Dawes say her name was Clare. That's a pretty name. What the hell am I saying? Get it together Eli. I sat there the rest of class trying to listen to Ms. Dawes although I was bored out of my mind. She had paired us up with writing partners today. I had been paired with Clare, the girl who had sat behind me in the beginning of class. I turned around to look at her, and as soon as I did i couldn't help but stare. She had beautiful, big, blue eyes. It was like I was being obsorbed by them. What is happening to me? I snapped out of my daze when I heard someone saying my name. " Eli, Eli!" Hello?" "What are you staring at"? It was Clare. I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned back around. Man that was weird. What had just happened to me?

Clare's POV

That was weird. Why had Eli just turned around and stared at me like that? Was there something wrong with me? Did I have something on my face? The bell rang and I eventually made my way out of the room to go see Alli. I had to tell her what just happened. When I got to my locker Alli wasnt there. So I quickly started to gather my things. Thats when someone walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was, low and behold it was none other than Eli himself. He went to lean against the locker next to mine. For some reason my heart started to race and my face turned flush. What could he possibly want? "Um... hi", I said beginning to shove books into my locker. A small smirk started to curve up at the side of his lips. I swear my heart just skipped a beat. "Staring is rude you know", he said smiling wider this time. "Really? Because it didn't really look like you minded in english today", I said cracking a smile of my own. "I wasn't staring, there was uh, something in your hair." "Whatever you say." My face grew a little hotter when I realized that Eli truly had been staring at me. "There was. Anyway since we're english partners and our first assignment is due Thursday, I figured we could get started on it today." "Ok, sure. When did you want to start?", I said closing my locker and turning to face him. "How 'bout after school? Meet me in the parking lot?" "Ok, sure". He gave me that smirk again and walked off towards his next class. Im not sure where he had in mind to work on our assignment, but I'm not sure i cared. I suddenly couldn't wait for school to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

I descretley followed Clare at her locker at the end of class. I was going to see if she wanted to start working on our assignment for Dawes class. In not sure what I'm getting myself into, but then again im not sure i mind. I tapped Clare on the shoulder to get her attention and then leaned on the locker next to hers. She looked at me and started to blush and I smirked. "Staring is rude you know", I said to her as she began putting books into her locker. She blushed a deeper shade of red and said; "Really? because it didn't really look like you minded in English today". Dang it, she had noticed. I couldn't help it, the way her beautiful blue eyes were drawing me in put me into a daze. I couldn't help but stare, but I wasn't going to let her know that. "I wasn't staring, there was uh, something in your hair", I said to her. Way to play it cool Eli, like she's ever going to believe that. "Whatever you say", she said, blushing yet again. I really liked the effect I seemed to have on her. I told her that I thought we should start working on our assignment today after school, and to meet me in the parking lot. Im not sure yet where we are going, but I don't really mind. This should be fun. She said "Ok", and when she did I swear my heart skipped a beat. What was happening to me? You need to get a grip on yourself Eli. I smirked at her and headed off towards my next class.

Clare's POV

Last period of the day. I'm freaking out. I look at the clock and notice its five minutes before two. Five more minutes and I'll be sitting in the front seat of Eli's car with him, alone. I really hope there isnt going to be any awkward silence. I ponder through my thoughts for the next five minutes and finally the bell rings. My heart drops. Im getting butterflies in my stomach. Whats going on with me? I've never felt this way around a guy before. Why should Eli be any different? I walk to my locker with my head down, a slight blush creeping up my face. Im actually nervous. I gather the books I need for tonights homework and the English assignement we will be working on. I head outside towards the parking lot. I see Eli leaning against a...hearse? "Nervous Edwards?" I hear him say ever so calmly." N-no", I lied. I always stutter when im nervous or lying. I really hope he doesnt notice. "Your a bad liar you know", he said, a smirk creeping back on his face. Wow I love that smirk. I blush at his comment. He begins to get into the drivers side of his hearse. "Are you coming"? he asks. I pull open the door and cautiously slide into the front seat. "So where are we going?" I asked looking over at him as he began to drive off. "My house" he says looking back at me and smirking. "Oh" I manage to hear myself say over my throbbing heart beat. The ride was silent the rest of the way there.

Eli's POV

When we got to my house I walked into the living room and plopped down on my couch. Clare followed me, pulling a notebook out of her back pack. "So where did you want to start?" she asks me, reffering to our English assignement. "I dont really feel like working on the assignement anymore", I say turning on the tv. "Oh, um...ok, well I'll just head home then", she says packing up her things and heading towards the door. "Why?" I asked. I didn't really intend for her to leave. "Well you brought me here to work on the assignement, but you dont feel like working on it anymore, so I'll just go". "Or we could watch a movie", I simply stated. "Um, ok". I patted the seat next to me on the couch, and she slowly walked back over. I got up to put a movie in. "What do you want to watch?", I asked her. "I dont care you pick", she says. After a minute of looking through my dvds I finally picked one and put it in. I sat back down next to Clare and pushed play with the remote. "So what are we watching?", she asks.

Clare's POV

Eli had told me the name of the movie we were going to be watching. I was a bit curious as I had never heard of it before. It wasnt twenty minutes into the movie and I was curled up into a ball on the couch, shielding my eyes from the horrific view on the tv screen. "Scared?" I heard Eli say, looking over at me. Here we go with that stupid smirk again. "N-no, I lied once again as I had done earlier. "You truly are a bad liar you know", Eli says to me, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Fine", I said, "Im not really fond of scary movies." "Why? There's nothing to be afraid of Clare, it's not real." "I dont know, I guess it just freaks me out to think that it possibly could be." "Well Clare, if anything tries to hurt you I'll protect you", Eli says, laughing. "It's not funny" I state, getting up to leave. Before I could get far, a warm hand grasps my wrist. "Wait, dont go. I'm sorry. Will you please stay and watch the rest of the movie?" I sat back down. This time a little farther away. Eli notices and comments. "Why are you sitting way over there? Im getting cold Clare." "Then cover up with a blanket," I suggest sarcastically. "Ouch lady, fine but dont come crying to me when you get cold" he says. I look over at him and giggle a little. He's unwraveling a blanket off the side of the couch. He put his feet up and lied back. I hesitated for a moment then crawled over to sit beside him. He smiles and throws the blanket over us and casually drapes his arm around my shoulder. This is much better than working on any English assignment.

When I woke up, I looked around sleepily and noticed Eli sleeping next to me, softly snoring, with his arm still around my shoulder. I smiled a bit and grabbed for my phone out of my pocket trying not to wake him. When I looked at the time it was 10:03 pm. I quickly jumped up, but careful enough not to wake Eli, and gathered my things. My parents are going to kill me! They don't know where I am and I was supposed to be home around 7:00. I decided to leave Eli a note and then I raced out the door and ran home.

Eli's POV

When I woke up, I noticed something missing and realized Clare was no longer sitting beside me. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I got up and yelled for Clare but there was no answer. I quickly searched the house but there was no sign of her. I cant believe she just left without waking me up. As I walked back to the living room I saw a piece of paper with writing on it. It was a note from Clare, I began to smile and read; _Eli, _

_ I guess we fell asleep watching the movie, when I woke up it was really late and I needed to head home. Sorry I didn't say anything, I didnt want to wake you. I guess I will see you tomorrow at school. _

_ Clare_

It made me feel a little better that Clare wrote me a note explaining what happened and why she left without saying goodbye. I decided to head upstairs and go to bed. There was nothing else to do anyway. I cant wait for tomorrow to come so I can see Clare agian. As I crawled into bed, I drifted off thinking about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

I was right. When I got home my parents were furious. My mother especially. She scolded me that she hadn't known where I was and that I was past curfew. I had apoligized profusley, and tried to explain to her what happened, but she wasn't having it. She sent me straight to my room when I got home and grounded me for two weeks. Great, now I cant even go back to Eli's house or see him outside of school for two weeks. But wait. Why do I care? I just met him for Peets sake, I've known him for what, not even 24 hours? We are only English partners. I guess I should just forget about the whole situation ever happening. Even if I kind of had enjoyed my time at Eli's tonight, and admitted to myself a little that I could possibly like him, there is no way that he would ever feel the same way and I know it. Yeah it hurts to think about, but I do this to myself everytime. I get caught up in a guy who I have no chance with. I pick all the wrong guys. I think I'll just give up on Eli while I'm behind. Forget about any sort of feeling I may have for him. I dont want to get hurt again, or be depressed. I just want to be happy and im going to make sure that I am for once.

Eli's POV

When I woke up, I felt good. I was happy, and Im pretty sure a certain blue eyed beauty had something to do with that. I know I just met her but she's really sweet. Oh, and did I mention beautiful? She's gorgeous. She has cute, short, red-auburn curls that bounce when she walks, and the best curves. Her skin is pale white and resembles a smooth porcelan. She is possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I know, I know, your probably thinking Im a little loopy right now, and that Im a guy and I shouldnt be thinking any of this. Of course if I said any of this outloud my bad boy reputation would be down the drain for good, but I can't help it. I can think what ever I dang well please when Im in the confines of my own thoughts. Clare is not like any of the other girls I've met or dated. They were all...I dont know, they all just wanted to have sex or say that they had a boyfriend so they ranked high on the social class. Dont get me wrong, I had fun with those girls, I liked to have make out sessions too, but Clare is different. She gives off this innocent vibe, and there is no denying that I think it is a bit attractive, and before you start to hate me Im not looking to have sex with Clare, and I happened to see a promise ring securely in place around her left ring finger and I totally respect that. I like her for just the type of person she is. Anyway, Clare is my new muse. She's going to be the reason that I will actually get up and go to school everyday. Just to see her. Im pumped for English today. Maybe I'll ask her to sit with me at lunch, we could get to know eachother more. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.

Clare's POV

When I woke up this morning, my mother told me I had a dentist appointment scheduled for today that she had forgotten to tell me about. Guess I'm not going to school today. Oh well, it will make it easier for me to not think about the feelings I have for Eli if I dont have to see him. I hope that we can atleast be friends though, he seems like a really decent guy, he's interesting and slightly mysterious. I could use a few more guy friends. At the moment the only person I really hang out with is Alli. I just need a day of detox to push these feelings I have away. I have a lot of will power, Im sure this wont be much of a hassle.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's POV

When I got to school, I quickly found my way back to Clare's locker. I was hoping I could ask her to have lunch with me right then, instead of waiting all the way until English. Maybe we could go to that place I've heard mentioned a few times, I believe they call it the "Dot". To my dismay Clare was no where to be found. Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait.

When I got to English, I sat down in my seat trying to contain my excitement. I couldn't help but smirk. I was excited to see Clare again. I tried to wait as patiently as I could but that act got dropped quickly when class had started and Clare still hadn't shown up. Where could she be? Maybe she got sick and had to go home, or maybe she's talking to a teacher or something or had to go to the bathroom before class. All hopes had completely vanished and a frown was now present on my face when forty-five minutes had passed and Clare had been a no show. I was a little disappointed I have to admit, but I would just have to text Clare, as we exchanged cell numbers when she was at my house last night, and ask her why she hadn't shown.

Clare's POV

Today had been a good day, for several reasons. First, I didn't have to go to school, that is always a plus in my mind. Second, I was able to spend some quality time with my mom. I haven't been able to do this in a while due to her and my dad arguing all the time. They aren't exactly on the best speaking terms at the moment. Lately they just skip the talking and go straight to the screaming. I thought they loved each other, but I'm starting to doubt how strong that love actually is. Im not sure what it is that they fight about all the time, but I know it cant be leading to anything good. The third thing, I hadn't thought about Eli. Not even once. I knew it wasn't going to be a problem. I know I can now talk to him without blushing or stuttering. My feelings for Eli have completely vanished other than just wanting to be friends with him.

When my mom dropped me off back at home, before she went to work, I texted Alli. I was bored without any homework or anything to do. In the middle of texting her, I received a new text. It was from Eli.

_Eli: __Hey, Clare. _

_Clare_: _Hey, Eli. Whats up?_

_Eli: Nm. Where were u today?_

_Clare: Why? Did u miss me? lol_

_Eli: Ugh, no. :p_

_Clare: Ha ha. I was just kidding. If u must know, I had a last min. doctors appt._

_Eli: Oh, well are u going to school tomorrow?_

_Clare: Hmm. Idk I guess I'll have to think about it. _

_Eli: Seriously! Ur going to leave me with Ms. Dawes by myself?_

_Clare: Why not? I thought u two were like secretly dating or something. ;p_

_Eli: Well, I guess it's not a secret now, is it?_

_Clare: Ha ha, I knew it. _

_Eli: Yeah, yeah, are you going to be there or not?_

_Clare: Yes, Eli I will be there. Don't get ur panties in a bunch. _

_Eli: Ha ha, Clare. Very funny. _

_Clare: I thought so!_

_Eli: Im sure. :) Anyway I have some stuff to do so I guess I'll see u tomorrow._

_Clare: Guess u will : )_

_Eli: Bye, Clare._

_Clare: Bye, Eli._

Wow, talking to Eli had turned out to be a lot easier than I thought it would be. I smiled at the thought and kept myself buisy the rest of the night. Tomorrow should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's POV

I had talked to Clare last night and found out why she never showed up at school. Thankfully she said that she would be there today though. I enjoyed talking to her last night. She gives back the same sarcasm that I throw at her. She's quite funny when she wants to be. Even though we hadn't talked for long, I know that I definitely want to have more conversations with her. Luckily for me, she'll be at school today so I can finally ask her if she wants to have lunch.

When I pulled up to the school and found a parking spot, I hopped out and headed for the front doors. On my way there, I saw Clare. She was standing on the front steps talking to a taller boy with his arm around what seemed to be a pregnant blond, and a smaller girl with long brown hair. As I was walking up to her, she turned around and waved. "Hey, Eli." "Hey" I said back to her. "So Clare, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure, one sec. okay?" I nodded and waited for her to say her goodbyes. When she turned back around I smiled at her and we headed into school. Clare was the first one to speak. "So Eli, whats up?" "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?" "Oh, sure, meet me outside by the picnic tables?" "Yeah, sounds good." "Okay, well I have to go to my locker and head to class, so I guess I will see you at lunch." "Can't wait" I said, giving her another one of my smirks. As she walked off I couldn't help but stare. That walk, those curls, those curves. Everything about her is perfect.

Clare's POV

Eli had asked me to have lunch with him this morning. I know a part of me can't wait, but a part of me is also wondering why I'm so anxious. I couldn't help my heart from skipping a tiny beat when he had come up to me. My head was thinking one thing, while my heart was feeling something completely different. I guess they aren't exactly on the same page. Oh well, they're going to have to be. I can't let myself feel anything for Eli and then get hurt again.

I'm sitting in History waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. Why is the time going by so slow? I can't concentrate on anything but what I'm going to be doing in five minutes. Having lunch with Eli. Stop Clare, just stop thinking about it. You're just having lunch with a friend. It's no different than if you were having lunch with Alli. Except that Eli is a guy and has beautiful green eyes that...wait, what am I thinking? Just stop Clare. Eli is just your friend. That is all he is ever going to be, just accept it and move on. My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. Great, just put on a smile Clare and talk to Eli as your friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

** Sorry it took a while to update. I have a bit of writers block. I know the chapter was short and not very exciting. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. :)**


End file.
